


Manual Labor

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Shower Sex, a lot of finger tbh, erotic car washing, light exhibitionism, off label use of a detachable shower head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still visiting the cabin, Mr. Gold puts Belle to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Labor

**Author's Note:**

> You ever start to write something and it just gets away from you?

Dorian was true to his word about both the grocery shopping and that he would put the gold plug in her before the trip. Belle actually found the plug a little soothing, oddly enough. It was heavy enough that she could feel the weight of it inside her, but not so heavy she had to try to hold it in place and once it was warmed to her body it served as a pleasant reminder of what the week ahead held for her. He would be leaving for work the following morning, and she would be left alone to live out all her most depraved fantasies each night when he came back. It wasn't even something she would have risked dreaming about a few months ago.

They were pushing the cart through the store, and it was kind of strange in a good way, because it was such a normal thing for a couple to do but it was literally the first time they had been out in public together when it wasn't work related or a sex party. The closest they'd ever come before was that one lunch where she had tried to make a move and he gave her career advice. 

They weren't too far out of town, but it was far enough that he felt comfortable brushing the backs of her legs with his fingertips when she leaned over to get something out of the dairy case and to walk with his fingertips on the small of her back possessively. Between those small gestures, no panties, and the gold plug in her ass, she was definitely in danger of dripping arousal down her legs as she walked. She was also pretty sure that was part of the thrill for both of them. As much as it had taken him a few weeks to adjust to the whole ‘dominant’ thing, from the very beginning he had enjoyed laying claim to her. The sight of a mark he had left on her the night before would drive him wild, and after Mal had given her a hickey he had spent the next week leaving matching ones anywhere that clothes could cover until Mal’s had faded. Even if he simply caught sight of it while her hair was pulled back at work he would call her into his office and fuck her on the desk. She hadn't gotten a lot of work done that week, but she _had_ enjoyed many mind blowing orgasms. She kind of wished she could get another one just to trigger that possessive streak again.

Once they had gone through the checkout and returned to the car he was even more handsy than usual as she loaded the groceries, dragging her skirt up almost to her hips before letting it fall back down. Anyone who was watching closely was probably going to get a glimpse of her soaking wet pussy, but it felt so good to be in public with him that she couldn't even care. He smacked her ass playfully when she closed the trunk and held the door open for her to get back into his car before walking around to his side. Like a true gentleman who wouldn't be the fingers deep in her by the time they left the parking lot.

“I didn't know you liked grocery stores so much,” she teased him as soon as his fingers were in her. 

“I like you,” he replied, thrusting into her slowly. “And I very much like how your nipples perked up in the frozen food section.”

“It was cold!” she replied, trying not to gasp as he expertly stoked her arousal. “And somebody kept touching them whenever no one was looking.”

“Well what do you expect with tits like that?” he said with a smirk. “It was taking all my willpower not to take them out right there so I could taste them.”

She sighed and settled into her seat as he kept teasing her. It was never quite enough to get her off in the car, but she liked when he kept her on edge. It felt safe, somehow, and it felt so good when he would finally fuck her to completion.

A few miles away from the road that led to the cabin, traffic suddenly came to a crawl.

“What is it?” she asked him, a little relieved at this extra time to be touched. “An accident?”

“Maybe,” he replied. “There are a lot of deputies up ahead.”

Looking ahead to figure out what was going on seemed to distract him from playing with her for the moment, and she spread her legs a little wider and slid down in her seat to give him more room. He looked over to her with a smug little smirk on her face.

“Such a needy little thing, aren't you?” he asked rhetorically, not even waiting for her to nod in agreement before he curled his fingers inside her to make her squeak. “There's a checkpoint up ahead, if that matters.”

He punctuated this information by circling her clit with his thumb and she couldn't keep from gasping.

“Is that a problem?” she finally asked. “I mean, will they recognize you?”

“Doubtful,” he replied. “They work for the county, not the city and I'm rarely in court as it is. Unless you give them some reason to remember us, we should get through fine.”

He had a wicked glint in his eye as he said that, and he started thrusting his fingers into her with renewed vigor rather than his earlier distracted attentions. He also began paying more attention to her clit, stroking it with his thumb as he worked. He clearly had every intention of making her work in order not to create a scene.

They were creeping closer to the police car, and Belle was becoming more and more aware of how exposed she was with his hand inside her and clearly intent on making her come. She was getting closer every second he worked, and she wished the chance of discovery wasn't a part of it, but in her mind she was imagining leaning over and taking him in her mouth. He was hard already, and the car smelled of her arousal. The idea of these strangers seeing her bent over his lap with arousal glistening on her folds and a gold jeweled plug sparkling in her ass had her hungry for him already. She was his, collared and claimed and she wanted people to know it.

“Please, Mr. Gold, may I come?”

The words were out before she even realized she needed them, but she was desperate to come for him.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he replied, stroking deep within her. “Watch the deputy, and when he gives the man ahead of us his license back you may come.”

She whined, but trained her eyes on the car ahead of them. It was a group of young men probably going out to the lake for a swim, and she wondered if they would be nearby when she screamed out his name later. Maybe they would come investigate and find her tied to the porch again while he forced orgasm after orgasm from her shaking body.

He'd probably do it if she mentioned it – he _definitely_ would if she confessed to fantasizing about it. The cabin was far enough from the lake that the trees provided cover from anyone who wasn't on their section of the beach, but she could still see of anyone was boating on it. It was really only a little more dangerous to be on the porch than it was to be inside the cabin itself. 

The deputy was still two cars ahead of the guys in front of them, and Belle reached back to claw the leather headrest as she tried to focus on anything but how much she wanted to come right then. Mr. Gold smiled at her, but had no mercy as he relentlessly fingered her and teased her clit. She wanted to be naked, she wanted his cock in her mouth, and she _needed_ to come.

How could the people in the cars nearby not know he was pleasuring her in the front seat? She could feel her face flushing from arousal and it was taking all her effort to keep her eyes from closing as the deputy waved the next car forward and approached the window. Belle had no idea how she’d keep from screaming when she was finally allowed her orgasm, but she knew if she did she’d definitely have to explain that to the deputy and the idea was humiliating and tantalizing. Telling a complete stranger that she’d let her boss fingerfuck her to climax in a traffic checkpoint and that she’d loved it and begged him for it and that later she’d let him do whatever he wanted however he wanted for a whole week.

That car seemed to have some issue with their license or something, or maybe time was slowing down except no – they were definitely getting a citation. Couldn’t the deputy write any faster? Did he get paid hourly or something? She was whimpering helplessly as Mr. Gold stroked a particularly sensitive spot inside her and finally the deputy was motioning for the guys ahead of them to pull up.

She watched the stranger intently as he spoke to the men in front of them. What would she do if he looked back and saw her biting her lip so hard she was sure she’d draw blood? She’d still come because there was no way she could help that at this point, and she’d have to look him in the eye as she did it. It was degrading in precisely the right sort of way. Was this illegal? God, would people at work find out she’d been arrested with Mr. Gold for indecent exposure? They’d think she was a complete whore at the office and that sort of gossip travelled fast. She’d have to become a kept woman, because she’d never get another job in an office.

Finally, the deputy was handing the license back to the driver ahead and he didn’t even glance back for more than half a second as he gestured them forward. Belle managed to just barely keep her scream contained by her teeth pressed into her lip, but she couldn’t stop herself from convulsing as Mr. Gold pulled his hand from her pussy and quickly yanked her skirt down to cover her as he drove forward slowly.

She was only barely recovered when he rolled the window down to speak to the deputy, and she could still feel herself clenching around nothing as the men made small talk. By the time she was relaxed into her seat, Dorian had already begun to drive again and she had missed the entire exchange.

“Feeling better?” he asked her with a little grin, sliding his hand up to cup her pussy again.

“Yeah,” she said weakly. “You’re a cruel master.”

“And after I gave you a free orgasm,” he replied teasingly, dipping his finger back into her. “Don’t worry, you’ll make that one up to me later.”

She sighed and leaned back into the seat, letting herself enjoy the sweet sensation of his fingers as he teased her back to a low level of arousal. The anticipation was the best part, and her mouth was already watering as they pulled into the driveway and up to the cabin.

“I have a chore for you,” he said as he parked. “To repay me for the orgasm.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he said, licking his lips as he watched her face. “This car is absolutely filthy. I can’t drive it back to the office with your ass print on the hood, after all. People might get the right impression. I’d like you to clean it.”

She hadn’t expected that, but for some reason the idea of it made her pulse quicken in her throat as she got out of the car and took off her dress to give him.

“There’s soap and a bucket in the kitchen under the sink,” he said. “And a hose to the side of the house.”

She nodded and went inside to fetch the cleaning supplies. There was a sponge with the bucket and she took both outside along with the soap. He was leaning against the bannister watching her openly as she set everything down by his car and went to retrieve the hose and made a bucket of sudsy water. 

It was warm outside, but the water chilled her pleasantly as she reached into the bucket and grabbed the sponge to begin the process of cleaning the dirt and dust from the outside. At first it felt awkward to do this while he watched, but he seemed completely absorbed in her every move as she stretched and reached to try to clean the hood and that emboldened her.

She was far too short to reach the roof, and was forced to climb up on the hood on her hands and knees, and when she glanced back at him he had taken himself out of his pants and was stroking himself leisurely as he watched her straining to clean the car. She felt herself growing wetter as he touched himself, and the cool water was a welcome reprieve from the heat building up in her as his gaze trailed her body. On impulse, she sat back on her knees and held the hose over her chest, letting the water run down her breasts and between her legs.

There was a groan behind her, and when Belle cast a glance over her shoulder he was watching her even more intensely than before. She giggled and went back to her work, scrubbing the roof of the car and making a point of pressing her body flush against the car as she worked.

“Careful,” he called out. “If you drip on that car I’ll make you clean it with your tongue.”

The mental image he conjured had her squirming against the windshield as she pressed her thighs together. She rolled over so her ass was on the driver’s side where his eyeline would be if he were inside and reached between her legs to run her fingers through her wetness, pulling them back sticky with arousal and sucking her fingers clean while he watched. She was daring him to come over and fuck her, and for a second she thought he might take the bait. Instead, he remained where he was and crooked his finger, summoning her to him.

“Come here,” he commanded, and she scurried off the car quickly. “On your hands and knees,” he added once she’d reached the soft grass at the edge of the driveway. “And hurry.”

She crawled over as ordered, still watching his cock as he stroked it. When she reached him, she sat back on her heels and watched as he continued stroking himself without giving her any further orders. She was sure she was going to die being this close and not being allowed to touch him. If he was going to just come while she watched then she wasn’t sure what she’d do.

“I should just come on the car and make you clean it for putting on that little show of yours,” he scolded her. “You’re desperate, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she replied eagerly, licking her lips. “I am desperate, I want you so badly.”

“Show me,” he said and she quickly spread her legs and parted herself with her fingers to show him her arousal. “Beg me.” He was so close to an orgasm she could hear it in his voice. “Beg to suck my cock.”

“Please let me,” she whined shamelessly. “I want to taste you. I want you inside of me. Let me suck your cock, Mr. Gold.”

“Good girl,” he said, gesturing for her to come forward and she eagerly sat up and took his cock into her mouth. “You’re so fucking good, Belle.”

He was already leaking precum and she savored the taste of it on her tongue as long as she could before his hands were in her hair encouraging her forward. She was desperate for his orgasm, sucking on him greedily and she knew she must look absolutely debauched as she bobbed her head up and down his length and stroked him into her mouth with one hand while the other cupped her pussy and tried to resist the urge to finger herself while he groaned above her. She’d not been told to touch herself, and this was all about him right now. Her entire world was Mr. Gold groaning above her and his cock filling her mouth.

It didn’t take long before his fingers tightened in her hair and guided her down his length so he could spill himself deep in her mouth. She stroked him with her tongue and drank him down as he came. She hoped she never got enough of the salty sweet taste of him on her tongue and all too soon he was withdrawing from her mouth. She whimpered and pressed a kiss to his cock before tucking it back into his boxers. He was watching her with a half smile as she sat back on her feet and looked up at him, waiting for his next command.

“Are you still wet, precious?” he asked her, and she nodded pitifully. 

He reached his foot out and pressed his shoe into her pussy gently, but it was enough to make her arch her back and grind against that little bit of pressure.

“Look at you,” he said, stroking her hair as she rubbed herself against his shoe shamelessly. “Who would have ever thought you were such a little whore? Do you want to be fucked, sweetheart?”

“YespleaseMrGold,” she said in a rush, not even caring that the only contact he’d allowed her so far was his shoe. She needed it.

“Ask me better,” he replied, drawing the toe of his shoe along her slit slowly.

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she said, trying hard not to whimper too much. “Please fuck me. I need it. Please.”

“Oh alright,” he said, pulling his foot away. “Go turn the hose off and get in the shower. We’ll play with the new showerhead.”

Belle jumped up so fast she almost fell over, dragging the hose back to the faucet as quickly as she could and turning it off before dashing back into the cabin and towards the bathroom. He took his time to join her there, undressing slowly as though he didn’t care that her knees were shaking with her desperation. Once he was finally naked, he turned the water on and while it was warming up he spun her around and bent her over the sink so she could see herself in the mirror.

“How can you be so wet already?” he asked, sliding his fingers up her thighs and just barely brushing where she wanted him. “Didn’t I just give you an orgasm in the car?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, just about shrieking in excitement as he dipped a finger into her.

“So ungrateful,” he said as he thrust the finger in and out of her. It was just enough to get her on edge without letting her reach an orgasm. “What are you going to do at the party on Friday? Will you be this spoiled for our guests?”

She’d almost forgotten about the housewarming party on Friday, but the reminder of it just made her more excited. The guest list had been carefully planned for her comfort and she’d been allowed to set all the rules. It was going to be entirely safe, and she was very much looking forward to it and she was sure he knew it.

“Are you even listening to me?” he asked her, wiggling the finger inside of her to draw her attention.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, bucking her hips against his hand trying to get more friction from him. “I’m listening I swear.”

He tsked and pulled his finger from inside her, reaching around to push it into her mouth. She sucked her taste from him, the mirror allowing both of them to see how desperate she looked. When she was done, he pulled his finger out and slapped her ass before stepping away to test that the water was warm enough.

“Okay, get in,” he said, helping her into the shower stall and joining her. “Now, I want to hear you ask for every single orgasm, my dear. There _will_ be consequences if you miss one.”

She nodded, because the power of speech had largely left her at that point and let him hold her against his chest as he unhooked the showerhead and directed it right at her clit. She was so far on edge already that it was a matter of seconds before she was ready to start asking.

“Please may I come, Mr. Gold?” she asked, pitching forward against his arm as she felt herself fall apart before he even had time to answer her.

“You know, sweetheart, it doesn’t count as asking if you don’t wait for an answer,” he said teasingly, pulling her back against him and tweaking her nipple. “Just for that you’re getting your ass fucked tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gold,” she whimpered. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will,” he replied, biting into her shoulder as he directed the water stream back onto her. “You’re always so, so good.”

He moved his hand down from her chest to spread her pussy wide as he directed the showerhead where she needed it most, and now it was only his lips on her neck that kept her upright as he teased her towards another orgasm.

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she said. “May I come?”

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he growled into her ear, returning to sucking on her neck as she shuddered with a less intense orgasm. “Good girl. Are you okay for now?”

She nodded slowly, almost relieved when he pulled the showerhead away and hooked it back up so he could wash her hair for her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. “Are you okay if I pull the plug out?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Gently, though? My legs are about to give out.”

“I wasn’t going to yank it,” he teased, kissing her neck where she was sure he must have left a mark. “You were so beautiful with the car, by the way. I may make you do that again.”

“I had fun,” she said, leaning forward into the wall of the shower so he could slowly pull the plug from her and set it in the soap dish to be cleaned later. “I’m going to miss you tomorrow.”

“I’ll call you around lunch,” he said. “I don’t think I can get through a workday without seeing you naked anymore.”

“Oh really?” she asked, looking back over her shoulder as he rubbed her back with the soap. “I’ll make sure to keep the phone with me, then. Any requests?”

“I did have a few things,” he said. “You’re absolutely not allowed in the playroom without me.”

“Aw,” she replied. “I’d been looking forward to exploring.”

“I’d rather keep my surprises to myself,” he said. “There are things in there I definitely have plans for later. I’m not going to lock the door, but I expect you to behave while I’m gone. Understood?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said on reflex, before adding “I’ll stay out.”

“Good girl,” he said. “I also had an addendum to your no clothes rule.”

“Oh?”

“Just a small one,” he replied. “If you’re going to sunbathe by the beach you are allowed to wear bikini bottoms.”

“I didn’t bring any,” she pointed out. “And just the bottoms?”

“They won’t arrest you for being topless,” he said. “And if they try to then call Mal – or call me and I’ll call Mal – and we’ll get it worked out. But all things being equal I’d prefer you didn’t have any run-ins with the police while you’re up here.”

“I still didn’t bring a bathing suit,” she said again. “So it’s a moot point.”

“I bought you one,” he said. “If you thank me nicely for the bottom I might let you have the top when we leave.”

He’d finished washing her by that point, so she turned around and tried to look as submissive as possible as she took the soap from him.

“I always thank you nicely,” she said, working the soap into a lather on his chest and trying to touch every inch of him possible. “You’re too good to me.”

“You’re spoiled,” he countered, tapping the tip of her nose gently.

“That’s because you’re so good to me,” she replied. “I couldn’t be spoiled if you weren’t so good at satisfying me.”

She reached down and cupped his balls, ostensibly to clean him but she let her fingers wander enough that she felt him stir in her hand. He grabbed the wrist of her free hand and pinned it against the wall as she tried to drop to her knees to take him in her mouth again.

“You already know where that’s going,” he said darkly. “I wasn’t _just_ talking to get you off.”

She bit her lip and moaned, letting him pin her back against the shower and kiss her hard on her lips and down to her shoulders. He was biting and sucking, leaving marks on her neck and she loved it. Tomorrow she would be topless on the beach of the lake with his collar and his marks all over her and anyone who wandered by would have to know she belonged to someone. The thought was enough to have her aroused again and pressed limply into his chest.

“I think you’re done with the shower, aren’t you?” he asked, waiting for her to nod before he shut the water off. “You should have waited before you tried to get me hard again,” he continued. “I’m going to be fucking you for a long, long time.”

“God, yes,” she gasped, reaching for his cock again. “You’re so good to me.”

He smiled almost bashfully at her compliment and helped her out of the shower, towelling her off before telling her to wait for him on the bed. She obliged, going into the other room sitting obediently on the side of their shared bed until he emerged from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his hips and the plug in his hand. He went to the playroom and came back with the magic wand and a bottle of lube. He tossed the toys onto the bed and stood in front of her, waiting for her to unwrap the towel and take out his cock. 

Mr. Gold was already hard again, and she stroked him with her hand before drawing him into her mouth and sucking him deep into her mouth. He moaned and rolled his head back, petting her hair gently before she felt him grab it and pull her away.

“Lay down,” he ordered, fully in command again. “On your back.”

She scooted into the center of the bed with her head resting on the pillows. He knelt over her and grabbed the cuffs that were hanging off the bed and fastened them on her wrists. She tugged them hard enough to reassure them both that she was at his mercy now as long as he wanted her there.

“You’re beautiful like that,” he said, picking up the lube and pouring a generous portion into his hand. “You’re beautiful all the time, but you’re especially beautiful when you’re tied up.”

He took himself in hand and spread the lube up and down his cock slowly, letting her watch as he stroked every inch of it. She wanted him inside her, and she couldn’t care less where. Once he was apparently satisfied that he was well lubricated, he put another dollop on two of his fingers and slid them into her ass slowly. She was still fairly loose from wearing the plug for a few hours, and it didn’t take long at all before she was already squirming with arousal from his attentions.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” he asked her, bracing her legs over his shoulders and positioning himself at her back entrance.

“Yes,” she said. “Please, Mr. Gold. Please fuck me.”

“Good girl,” he replied affectionately, thrusting slowly forward into her with a deep groan. “You feel amazing.

She felt the head as it breached her, somehow more intense in this position where she could watch the look of pure ecstasy on his face as he pushed all the way into her. Her poor, neglected pussy was aching for his touch as he buried himself fully in her ass and held himself there with his head bowed and his hair falling forward to cover his face. He almost looked like he was suffering, but she knew he was feeling the same way she was – that thin line between pleasure and pain, where everything was so intense that she thought she might fall apart then and there from the sheer bliss of having him inside of her.

Finally, when she thought she might go completely insane from the overwhelming sensations, he pulled himself halfway out and thrust himself back in again. It was damn near a religious experience – Belle had never had an orgasm just from anal penetration before, but in this position she was beginning to think she might. Mr. Gold was staring into her eyes as he thrust in and out slow and hard, and it was better than any sensation she thought she’d ever felt in her life.

“Stay with me, sweetheart,” he said, and she snapped her eyes back into focus on his face. “Are you okay? You look like you might pass out.”

“I might,” she replied. “But it’s because this feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” he asked her, thrusting into her with a snap of his hips. “How good?”

“This is why I’m spoiled, Mr. Gold,” she gasped. “Because your cock is amazing. Please don’t stop fucking me.”

He groaned and started thrusting faster, and she saw stars. She was drowning in sensations, and when he took out the magic wand and tapped her nipples with it she thought she might actually pass out for a second. She was entirely at his mercy, and he was fucking her into one raw nerve.

Mr. Gold held the magic wand over her face for her to kiss before he pressed it against her pussy and held it there for a few seconds before moving it up to her clit and then back again. He never left it in one place long enough for her to come again, but it was hard to care. Everything felt good, and her head was swimming with the pleasure. She had no idea how long this sweet torture went on for, but she was in a sweet space between consciousness and rapture and the only thing that mattered was that he was here and he was fucking her.

Suddenly she became aware that he was thrusting harder and he was flicking her clit with his fingers as he used his thumb to hold the magic wand on her pussy. There were lights bursting behind her eyes and her toes were curling.

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she was screaming his name helplessly in a voice that didn’t sound like her own, unable to even form the words to ask for what she needed. “Please, please please. Mr. Gold! Please!”

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he growled in her ear and it was all that she needed before she was tumbling helplessly over the precipice and every muscle in her body was completely out of her control. He groaned and thrust hard into her one final time and she knew he was gone as well. He took the magic wand from her just before it became painful, and slid his cock from her before he pushed the plug back into her ass, filling her again with that comforting weight and trapping his seed inside her.

He collapsed next to her and snuggled up to her as she tried to regain herself.

“You okay?” he asked her and she nodded. “Good,” he continued. “I wasn’t sure if I should stop or not, you were pretty far gone.”

“It felt good,” she said, suddenly feeling exhausted and weak. “I couldn’t tell where I ended and you began.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded, not sure how to explain it besides that.

“It was like I knew you’d take care of me,” she said. “So I just gave myself up to you completely and let myself just feel instead of thinking.”

He was looking at her a little dumbfounded and she wanted to try to explain it better, but her brain still hadn’t caught up with the fact that they’d both finished and all she could think was that she wanted to please him more.

“Do you need anything else?” she asked him, wishing he’d give her some other task, but instead he shook his head and uncuffed her.

“Just rest,” he said and she nodded and burrowed into his chest. It was too early to sleep yet, but she’d stay as long as he needed her and she’d do whatever he asked.


End file.
